Viva La Vida
by Timefather64
Summary: See through the eyes of King Sombra as he was from first a revolutioneer then into a king. (This is Non-canon King Sombra being used. So expect him pretty much focus on. I hoep you enjoy and leave me nice reviews on what you think about it.)


**(Project For Drama)**

**Viva La Vida**

**Inspired by Coldplay- Viva La Vida**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own absolutely nothing. **

Sombra walked down the red carpet in his devastated throne room. The walls were crumbling, the windows were shattered, and the ceiling was no longer there, only the gray sky that blocked the sun. A stern look was in his eyes as he wore a sorrow expression upon his face. Around him were his crystal knights. A few of them were injured while the others were attending to the injured. Sombra gave them his satisfying credit, but it was not enough to hide his pain to admit that he lost this battle.

As he exited his once beautiful crystal throne room and entered into his balcony room. He gasped at the terrifying sight before him. Celestia's and Luna's forces were marching through his city eliminating anypony that stood in their way. He watched as his loyal crystal knights were slaughtered and demolished by the royal guards. The homes of his pony folks were destroyed and reduced to rubble. Never had he seen such chaos in his own kingdom.

This invasion reminded him of the Crystalium Revolution. This historical event was what made him the ruler of this kingdom. He led a rebellion against the Crystal Princess that imprisoned her ponies from the outside world. He managed to get the rest of his followers to overthrow the princess, freeing the ponies from her constricting control. At the end of this revolution...the freed ponies looked at him as their new leader. He was the Crystal Kingdom's new ruler.

Everypony saw him leading their kingdom into the golden age and so he did as they believed. The Crystal Renaissance, as it was called by many ponies in the kingdom, was all about magic and science. These two were the most well-known hobbies in this city-kingdom. But during the role in being a king, Sombra wanted to learn about the source that made this kingdom strong. The magic that was fueling these ponies' spirits that managed to help him succeed in overthrowing the princess was love. It shocked him. He believed it was freedom and courage, boldness and bravery. He would have never expected it to be love. He would never expect the kingdom could have such a dangerous power that would soon make it meet its downfall.

Sombra knew deep, deep down that love wasn't always the healthiest of feelings his ponies could have. "He" was the only pony in the kingdom that knew so much about it. Love can leave you vulnerable when you least expect it. His ponies were not aware of what was going on, on the outside world. They were always happy towards anything. He finally realized why the former ruler was so cruel to them. She wasn't cruel to them just so she could get what she wanted and give nothing in return. She was cruel to them, so she could make them strong. Strong against anything that attempts to harm them. He already had to guess that the jousting matches were violent because she wanted ponies to witness pain and anger. She was preparing them for danger. She probably was waiting for somepony to actually stand up against her in her kingdom and he was that one.

As much as it pained him to even do it, he brought despair and grief upon his ponies. He wanted them to be strong again, just like the time they were fighting to overthrow the princess. These ponies to his surprise were hard to work with. He could already tell why the previous ruler went very hard on them. He was growing tired of seeing these ponies not fight back but instead sit back and let him cast more despair upon them causing them to become even more sad and hopeless all the time.

Years were going by and his tyrannical rule was beginning to spread across the world, faster than the revolution did. Every kingdom, from the civilized Manticore to the Diamond Dog Kingdom, became shocked that the Crystal Kingdom was not loving and kind as the book had once told. It was suffering under Sombra's rule. Celestia and Luna decided to stop this. With the agreement order from the rest of the ruling kingdoms except the Crystal, she was given full access over dispelling Sombra and ending this dreadful lament that clouded the kingdom.

Celestia and Luna gathered up as many of their guards, preparing them for the invasion upon the Crystal Kingdom. They made sure to send a messenger pony to warn Sombra. If he didn't stop his dark reign upon his kingdom's inhabitants, he will be removed. But what they received back was the messenger pony's feather and a letter that said, "No". This angered them that a ruler would harm another pony from another kingdom. This meant war and Sombra started it.

Sombra knew he couldn't protect his ponies or his kingdom. He failed them and not only that, he will go down in history as the world's most evil tyrant. But he was no tyrant, he was a hero in not only his loyal followers eyes, but in his own to.

Celestia and Luna hovered there in the air with their wings flapping hard while glaring at Sombra. He could already tell that this was indeed the end of him and his kingdom. He was no match against one alicorn let alone two. Looking back into his throne room, he spotted all of his loyal followers staring at him, frightened that he might submit and hand over his kingdom to Celestia and Luna. They understood him just as he understood himself. Closing his eyes and adverting his head back to the two sisters. His horn begins glowing dark. He opens his eyes into a fierce glare, staring at them sternly. Their silent offer of surrender was denied again when he cast a spell upon his entire kingdom.

With the elements of harmony by their side, Celestia and Luna launched their magical attacks. Sombra did not flinch from the incoming attack. He yelled out in pain, feeling the bright, magical rainbow wave of energy burning his entire body. He couldn't feel the ground beneath him anymore, his vision went black, and all that he felt was wind blowing through his back. Darkness was all that Sombra could see; the cold was all that he could feel. Hate, shame, anger, and pain was what he felt. But at the end of those feelings in his dark lament. He knew that if he couldn't keep his kingdom safe, then nopony can. What he did wasn't any act of greed, but instead it was an act of protection. When the time comes, he'll be back in his kingdom and hopefully, he'll finally be able to make his ponies strong enough to survive against the outside world.


End file.
